Golf courses and driving ranges almost always have natural turf. This necessitates use of soils and other matter which causes cleanliness problems to arise, especially when moisture is encountered. Golf equipment, such as golf balls, golf clubs and golf shoes are designed to operated properly when surfaces are clean. However, when mud, dirt and other debris attach to golf ball surfaces, golf club faces and golf shoes, the operability of such equipment is adversely affected. For example, golf ball surfaces have dimples across the surface of the ball to improve flight stability and directional control. Club faces are grooved and typically have planar surfaces for impacting the curvilinear surface of golf balls to achieve desired flight results. However, when debris adheres to the surfaces of golf balls and golf club faces, the desired effects on the flight of the ball are adversely affected. Additionally, when excessive mud adheres to golf shoes, the footing of the golfer may be adversely affected such that he may not achieve a proper swing. Golf is also a social event in which appearance and impression are affected by cleanliness, which also may affect the golfer's attitude on the course.
Prior art solutions for cleaning golf equipment on the course have proven unacceptable. For example, golf courses often install ball washer stations at various locations on a golf course. However, the golf balls may become dirty at locations remote from such ball washer stations so that their use is inconvenient. Additionally, these types of ball washer stations have to be re-supplied with fresh water and cleaned to remove debris dislodged from cleaned golf balls.
Golfers often carry towels and a water supply for cleaning golf equipment. A water bottle is often used as a water supply for dampening the towel prior to use. However, the water bottle and towel are typically separately stored, such that each has to be found when a person desires to moisten the towel. Also golf tees are often not readily accessible, and a golfer often has to search through his golf bag to find tees for use.
Prior art cleaning devices have been packaged as portable golf ball cleaners, which include brushes and the like for cleaning golf equipment. However, such devices have not been included in a single convenient unit having a multiplicity of cleaning utensils which, when taken as a unit, could be conveniently used for cleaning golf equipment in most of the various situations which are encountered on a golf course.